Animorphs Meet Blue Dragon
by Blue Dragon
Summary: Okay. This is my New Years fic about the Animorphs meeting ME. BWAHAHAHAHA! evil laughter gets stuck in throat and turned into a cough Which would turn out to be very... well, don't wanna spoil it for you. It's good read it. HEALTH WARNING: contain


  
Animorphs meet Blue Dragon   
  
  
  
  
  
They were all there. All six of them. It was new years eve and the sun had just set. The Animorphs had decided to spend some time together, mainly to keep Ax and Tobias company.   
  
The sky was alive with fireworks. Bursts of yellow and red and blue and white filled every corner, and loud bangs were heard.   
  
Very beautiful, Ax commented.   
  
"Yeah," Marco said, gazing up at the sky. Then his eyes grew wide. "What…. Is….. THAT?!"   
  
The others looked up to where he was pointing; a streak of fire across the horizon.   
  
Ah, Ax said. Looks like an asteroid.   
  
"ASTEROID?" four voices echoed, with Tobias joining in with an Asteroid!?   
  
Yes, Ax said. And it is coming towards us. No worries, though. It is rather small.   
  
"How small?" Marco asked worriedly, glancing around as if wondering which way to run. "You mean, small as in tennis ball, right? Small as in marble?"   
  
No, Ax said. Small. A small asteroid would be the size of a… well, of almost two elephants, in this case.   
  
"THAT'S 'SMALL' TO YOU??" Marco cried.   
  
Yes, Ax said, puzzled.   
  
Tobias screeched to get their attention. Anyway, down counting 'til impact… ten… nine…. Time to run, guys… seven…six…   
  
They all ran. Except Tobias, who flew.   
  
A loud bang made the ground shake and the air tremble. The whole group were thrown to the ground, and Tobias tumbled out of control through the air before he hit the ground - hard.   
  
"Tobias!" Rachel cried, and hurried over on all fours as fast as she could to scoop him up.   
  
He ruffled a wing. I'm okay, he said. I'm… okay. Wow. What a tumble.   
  
Jake stood up, looked around to make sure everyone was okay, and turned back towards the asteroid.   
  
Except, it wasn't one asteroid. There were two. A large on, and a smaller one next to it. And the larger one was moving.   
  
"Ax, do asteroids move when they have landed?" Jake wondered, eyeing the wobbling (and still partly burning) asteroid suspiciously.   
  
No, Ax said, stalk-eyes on the asteroid as he stood up.   
  
Then a piece of asteroid flew away. A large, thing being with vast wings and a long tail and neck crawled out.   
  
It stretched lazily and spread its wings, that barely fit in between the trees in the forest. Then it looked at the smaller asteroid, obviously delighted, and clawed at it with immense concentration.   
  
Ax and Jake, followed by the others, neared it slowly, curious and yet afraid.   
  
"Dragon!" Cassie blurted when she saw it in all its magnificence.   
  
And it was. And crystal blue from the glistening scales to the wings. Sharp claws in the deepest black, teeth white as snow, and deep, intelligent eyes. Flaring nostrils and large, sharp-looking ears. Frightening but every detail as if made by an artist.   
  
It turned its head to the side when it saw them.   
  
Yeerk! Ax hissed.   
  
"Why, thank you!" the dragon replied. "Very lovely, they were. Very lovely."   
  
Ax stared at the beast.   
  
"How did you get here?" Rachel asked.   
  
"Never heard of the Asteroid Express?" The dragon sniffed loudly. "Pathetic."   
  
Who are you? Tobias wondered.   
  
"Can't you tell? What does it look like I am?"   
  
"A dragon," Rachel sneered. "But you can't be a dragon. There are no dragons."   
  
"Right," Marco agreed. Then he and Rachel glared at each other, angry at the thought of agreeing on anything.   
  
The dragon rolled her eyes. "I'm a… well. Blue dragon. That's me."   
  
"Okay," Jake said. "You know about the Yeerks."   
  
"Yes," the dragon said. "Preferably boiled."   
  
Marco grinned. "I couldn't agree more."   
  
"How about shredded?" Rachel said, also grinning.   
  
But Cassie looked sick. "You mean you eat them?"   
  
"Yes," the dragon replied. She lifted one claw up to her mouth and picked at a tooth, annoyed. She picked away a thing that looked remarkably like an Andalite's tail-blade.   
  
Ax stared with all four eyes at the tail-blade as the dragon flicked it carelessly away. He was very pale.   
  
"Maybe barbequed?" Marco suggested, not noticing the tail-blade, and he added shrewdly; "Do you breath fire?"   
  
The dragon looked insulted. "Certainly not!" she hissed with smoke coming out of her nostrils. But then her face revealed into a wide grin. "But I have a split tongue!"   
  
And she opened her mouth wide to demonstrate a snake-ish split tongue.   
  
"And bad breath," Rachel added, holding her nose.   
  
The dragon closed her mouth with a snap of teeth. "Sorry. It must have been that water down in that something-pool cave."   
  
Yeerk pool? Tobias said.   
  
The dragon snapped her claws. "That's the one!"   
  
"You drank it?" Cassie asked, looking disgusted.   
  
"I know I shouldn't have," the dragon replied, with a pained look on her face. "But there it was, all ready, my slug soup… all spiced with Taxxons…" she sighed, and licked her lips.   
  
"No wonder she's got bad breath," Marco whispered loudly.   
  
"I heard that," the dragon declared. "You know, I've still got some space down in my belly… would you care to fill it up?"   
  
Marco shook his head rather jerkily.   
  
The dragon sighed again. "Didn't think so…"   
  
"What are you doing here?" Jake asked. He was watching the dragon like one might watch a ticking bomb.   
  
Something flickered in the dragon's eyes. "Don't tell anyone," she giggled. "But I'm not supposed to be here. Shhh!"   
  
Ax summoned some courage and said; Then why are you?   
  
"Because even I should have some fun, right?"   
  
Fun has limits, Ax declared. It should not go beyond any rules.   
  
"Rules are meant to be broken."   
  
You're disgusting, said Ax bravely. You eat other creatures and…   
  
"Watch it, four-legs, or I'll demote your aristh as to a toothpick!"   
  
Ax straightened, cocking his tail. Only the War Council can demote me.   
  
The dragon hissed. That can be arranged, she said, glaring at Ax with fires in her eyes. They're in here, somewhere… she petted her big belly fondly.   
  
Ax grew even more pale. If that was possible. But managed to squeak; You… ate… the War Council?   
  
The dragon looked around, alert, making sure no-one else could hear them. "Yes," she said, again with that aggrieved expression. "I… I couldn't help it! They were a boring bunch, and I got hungry!"   
  
Ax was fortunate to have four legs. He looked about ready to topple over.   
  
Then a muffled cry of anger was heard from inside the smaller asteroid.   
  
The dragon flinched. "Uh-oh…" she mouthed. "I'm dead."   
  
Another muffled cry. The asteroid bean wobbling, and then a part broke away and a girl squeezed out through the opening.   
  
She was of medium height, with short brown hair and green eyes - that flashed with anger.   
  
"Dragon!" she snapped, and the dragon flinched again. "Oh, you are in SOOOOO much trouble! Don't you DARE lock me in like that again!!"   
  
"But…" the dragon began. One sharp look from the girl and she crawled together, keeping whatever she wanted said to herself.   
  
The girl sighed, shaking her head and looking at the six Animorphs staring back at her. "Don't tell me. What has she done? Drank up your lake? Chased a few planes? Nibbled at the Blade Ship? Eaten your best friend?"   
  
Is it your dragon? Tobias asked.   
  
"Unfortunately, yes."   
  
"She's beautiful!" said Cassie.   
  
"She's dangerous!" approved Rachel.   
  
"She's huge!" muttered Marco.   
  
"With an appetite to match," the girl muttered.   
  
Who are you? Ax asked. He seemed ready to find the girl picking Andalite hairs from between her teeth, but she didn't.   
  
"I'm Blue Dragon. That's my… well, my 'author name'."   
  
I thought the dragon was 'blue dragon', Tobias objected.   
  
"No, no, no… She's a blue dragon. I am Blue Dragon. Get the difference?"   
  
Tobias nodded.   
  
"Good," sighed Blue Dragon. "Now then, you big winged lizard, you've done it again. You always mess up when I take you for a flight. What do we blame this time? Mom's gonna kill us, you know."   
  
"The Asteroid Express?"   
  
"We've already sued them twice this week," Blue Dragon said and shook her head.   
  
"Traffic jams?"   
  
"In this part of the galaxy? Don't be stupid."   
  
"I could always have twisted my wing again…"   
  
"Used that one yesterday."   
  
"Stopped by my cousin Smaug and that wizard Gandalf held us up?"   
  
"Too common."   
  
"Had to visit Narnia?"   
  
"We're not allowed there, since you-might-remember-who ate that lion, Aslan."   
  
"Oh," the dragon said, her cheeks growing purple when she blushed. "How about we got stuck in a black hole?"   
  
"There aren't enough black holes in the galaxy for the number of times we 'get stuck' in them."   
  
"Pessimist."   
  
"Monster."   
  
"Thank you."   
  
"You're welcome."   
  
Jake peered at the two of them. "Visit Narnia?"   
  
Smaug and Gandalf? Tobias added disbelievingly.   
  
"Ate Aslan?" Cassie breathed, alarmed.   
  
Blue Dragon rolled her eyes. "Obviously," she snapped. "What did you think? This lousy dragon of mine pulls me everywhere, all around this realm."   
  
We know who you are, Ax said coldly. Now I only want to know…what are you?   
  
"Fan Fiction Writer," Blue Dragon said with an air of importance. "In the realm of stories, I'm almighty." Then she got an angry look on her face. "But I can't cross the Authors. No; they get to make up all the characters and write the best stories and the most interesting plots. And leave the scraps to us Writers!"   
  
"Excuse me," Rachel said. "You said 'realm of stories'. What. Is. That?"   
  
"Look around to see it," said Blue Dragon.   
  
"Fan fiction writer?" Marco laughed, giving Tobias a overdone pat on the back which sent him down from his branch.   
  
"The pen is sharper then the sword."   
  
"You'll have to erase their memories later," the dragon murmured.   
  
"Maybe, maybe not." Blue Dragon waved a hand impatiently. "We're already late. So we've got all the time in this world… and if we need more, I'll create some."   
  
No-one is erasing my memory, Ax stated.   
  
The dragon brightened. "Then can I have him for a snack? PLEASE?"   
  
Ax paled again, and the colour he had slowly regained disappeared.   
  
"No."   
  
"But…"   
  
"No. You ate him last month, remember? The Authors were furious. KA Applegate almost had your scales for a new purse."   
  
The dragon pouted.   
  
"Ax, I'd like to congratulate you on your fine health," Marco chuckled. "considering you've been eaten, you look very well…"   
  
"That's enough, Marco," Jake said sharply.   
  
"Sure," Marco said. "We've got a mad girl and a dragon. That should be enough. We'll try vampires and zombies tomorrow."   
  
Blue Dragon glared at him. "Shut up, Marco."   
  
"That's my line," Rachel objected.   
  
"I'm the writer," Blue Dragon hissed. "I give out the lines."   
  
Marco laughed. "Funny. Ha ha ha. Are you two going to fight? Cause in that case, I'll go get some popcorn. Hey, Bird-Boy - who are you betting on?"   
  
Rachel.   
  
"But the nutso's got a dragon…"   
  
"You want your mouth to match what comes out of it?" Blue Dragon wondered, pulling out a notepad and a pencil. And she scribbled… "Marco… short boy with a huge attitude… hugely self-centered… and a big mouth… just as huge as it sounds."   
  
Marco's mouth popped up to seventeen times it's original size, sticking out a long way from both cheeks. Marco stared at it in horror.   
  
Rachel laughed. Jake grinned.   
  
"A bigmouthed boy should at least look the part," the dragon agreed, nodding.   
  
Blue Dragon brought out her eraser, and rubbed it over the text on the notepad. Marco's mouth returned to normal size. Then she changed her mind and scribbled a new sentence which made Marco's hair stand a meter high… and he himself shortened to about the same length.   
  
"Aaaaaaah!" he cried in his new, high-pitched voice. "I'm… I'm… SHORT!"   
  
"Not that much of a difference," laughed Rachel.   
  
"You want something, Rachel?" Blue Dragon asked her.   
  
Rachel shook her head. "You keep that pencil away from me!"   
  
"It's rude to laugh at people," Blue Dragon continued, grinning evilly. She out her pen to her paper. "Rachel is condemned to a life dressed in polka dots!"   
  
"Noooooooo!" Rachel cried. All of a sudden, her clothes were white with red spots on. She tore at them, but found they didn't come off.   
  
Marco laughed. Jake's grin grew wider, and Cassie smiled despite trying to stop herself.   
  
"Nah…" the dragon said. "That's not too bad. Try something else."   
  
Blue Dragon used the eraser again. Then she smiled broadly and wrote a new sentence.   
  
Rachel almost fainted when the polka dots were replaced by pink hearts on a neon green background.   
  
Even Ax laughed at that one.   
  
"Let's see… and Jake… he's called Prince, right?" Blue Dragon bit her lip in concentration and the pen flew over the paper.   
  
On Jake's head was a large, jewelled crown. Jake tugged at it, but it was stuck. He got a look of being desperate, when the crown didn't come off despite both Cassie and (the now very short) Marco pulling at it.   
  
"Ax!" Jake cried. "I'm going to kill you for this!"   
  
Ax took a few cautious steps back.   
  
"Now about a change in style, Ax?" Blue Dragon mused, and the pen scribbled again.   
  
Ax's fur promptly turned a dark shade of blood red, with black lightening streaking down on all four of his legs. He was wearing a black leather jacket saying "The Andalites", and shiny black hair with lots of grease in it. His arms grew thicker, as well as his legs, making him look sturdy and slow - and dumb.   
  
"Ax?" Cassie said.   
  
Dunno, he replied. And, straightening his jacket… Cool, man.… before he pulled a comb through his hair.   
  
"Oh no!" Rachel gasped. "He's got a case of 'Grease'!"   
  
"Grease?" Marco wondered. "I see lots of hair gel, but…"   
  
"No! 'GREASE' the movie, you idiot!" Rachel corrected, slamming Marco in the back of his head - except, she missed the back of his head (him being so short) and hit him hard on the middle of his meter high hairdo. He promptly fell forwards.   
  
"And Tobias? Let's see…" the girl smiled evilly again. "He, he, he. Chicken…"   
  
Tobias popped down a few sizes and was covered with fine, yellow down.   
  
Aaaaah!   
  
Totally cool, man! Ax exclaimed, pulling yet another comb through his hair.   
  
"That's okay," Marco said, lifting up the chicken. "You've always been a chicken, anyhow."   
  
The result was that Rachel snatched up Chicken-Boy and gave Marco another slap.   
  
"Ha ha ha," said the dragon. "Now for the barn girl."   
  
"Yes," Blue Dragon said, sharpening her pencil on the claws of the dragon. "Got any ideas?"   
  
"Nope."   
  
Jake - still wearing a crown but now with bloody fingertips from trying to remove it - grabbed Cassie's arm and shoved her in behind him.   
  
"That's not helping," sighed Blue Dragon. "My pen can get past you, little prince."   
  
And she lifted the pen and tapped it on her cheek, thinking. With a pleasant "Ah!" she put the pen down and began writing.   
  
Cassie found herself wearing a bazooka slung over her shoulder, so heavy that it almost made her fall backwards. She had a long, wickedly curved dagger at her belt and pistols strapped to her legs. And a belt filled with ammo.   
  
Jake was still holding her arm. He turned to look at her, worried.   
  
"You okay?" he wondered.   
  
Cassie pulled the dagger and before he could blink, it was at his throat. "D'ya wanna keep that throat in one piece, you'll let go of me arm."   
  
Jake backed away.   
  
"Nothing like a little change of character, huh, princy?" Blue Dragon laughed.   
  
Cassie turned to her, this time with a pistol. "I'ma blow a hole in ya if ya mouth don't stop blabberin'."   
  
The dragon moved quicker then Ax's tail could ever have done. In a flash, Cassie was dangling from her jaws. She smiled brightly. "Now can I eat her?"   
  
Cassie was trying to reach her dagger again.   
  
Jake had rushed up, but was pinned down almost carelessly by a dragon foot and Cassie waved an angry fist at him. "Looka what ya did!"   
  
Blue Dragon waved a hand impatiently. "Whatever, big teeth," she said. "Eat her or leave her."   
  
The dragon swung Cassie up into the air, and then happily snapped her jaws shut around the girl and swallowed loudly.   
  
Then she flinched.   
  
Blue Dragon rolled her eyes. "When are you going to learn? First disarm them, then swallow them."   
  
"Sorry - OUCH!"   
  
Jake was staring at the dragon with horror. So were the others. Horror and chock.   
  
Blue Dragon sighed. "I guess I'll have to restore her."   
  
"Spoilsport," muttered the dragon.   
  
The notepad and the pen, and Cassie reappeared, back to normal.   
  
Jake hugged her, but she pushed him away with a growl and displayed a clenched fist.   
  
"Nice attitude," Rachel said, making two thumbs up.   
  
"Sweet," said Blue Dragon with her head tilted to one side.   
  
Ax suddenly began walking away. The dragon caught his tail between two claws and pulled him back. "Where, if I may ask, were you going?"   
  
I intend to perform labour ("Oh, no, not again…" Marco sighed.) in order to get me a set of wheels.   
  
"Ax-man?" Rachel said. "You did plan on getting a car with the wheels, right?"   
  
Ax blinked.   
  
"You're going no-where," the dragon declared. "I don't like walking food." Then she got something dreamy across her face. "Although it tickles rather pleasantly inside the belly…"   
  
"But it's time to restore the bunch. Dragon? The eraser. Where is it?"   
  
"Not halfway down to my belly, it isn't."   
  
"Dragon!"   
  
"Okay, okay!" The dragon spit out the tiny eraser. Then she brightened. "When you're done can I eat it?"   
  
Blue Dragon shook her head, and began erasing the notes on her notepad. All the Animorphs were returned to normal. (Or as normal as they can ever be, considering they can morph and hide a large part of their lives from their families and fight the parasitical slug invaders called the Yeerks.)   
  
"But come on, dragon, we're outta here…"   
  
She climbed up on the dragon's back, and the dragon sighed heavily. "Where to?"   
  
"Home."   
  
"Can't we…"   
  
"No."   
  
"But…"   
  
"No."   
  
The dragon spread her gigantic wings reluctantly.   
  
"Oh, by the way," Blue Dragon said, kicking slightly at the sides of the dragon to make her turn. "There's a surprise for you in the barn."   
  
Then she leaned forwards, kicked again, and the dragon soared away easily. The Animorphs stared after it.   
  
* * *   
  
"Why did you give them a surprise?" the dragon asked when they had flown out of earshot.   
  
"I liked them."   
  
"They are in SO much trouble."   
  
"I know. Isn't it wonderful?"   
  
  
  
  
  
  
Author's note;   
Okay, so this story I like… hehehe. REVIEW! Or I'll send my loyal dragon to visit! Well, I would if I could. She kind of doesn't exist, you know… review anyway? PLEEZ? Just a simple "good" or "bad"?   
  



End file.
